Talk:Cactus Saloon
In Arabasta? Where did it say that Catus Saloon is in Arabasta? It can be in another desert island. Joekido 09:47, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Merge Should we merge it with Spiders Cafe? They refer to the same location. 04:02, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Not sure. They don't refer to the same location, it's just that the second Spiders Cafe was built from the remains of Cactus Saloon. Since the building was a separate business before it was turned into the 2nd SC, I say leave them separate. 04:30, August 26, 2015 (UTC) (Edit: I just got that JSD meant that Cactus Saloon and the second Spiders Cafe are the same location, oops.) 04:38, August 26, 2015 (UTC) We don't have pages for both Drum Kingdom and Sakura Kingdom, right? I think it should be merged. KingCannon (talk) 13:50, August 26, 2015 (UTC) KingCannon, Drum Kingdom may either refer to Drum Island the location or Black Drum Kingdom (EDIT: which is on another locaion) established by Wapol. Sakura Kingdom is the government of the island. JSD, only the second one is confirmed to be built on the remains of the Cactus Saloon like Jopie said. I think it would be better not to merge these pages just yet. Gourd, I'm a little confused by that. 1. What exactly was your point of Sakura Kingdom and Black Drump Kingdom? 2. "Just yet", what are we waiting to happen before we can safely merge? 18:51, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :#His point on "Drum Kingdom" is not clear. Which "Drum Kingdom" is he talking about? I'm just making it clear if he's talking about Black Drum or the Sakura one, include the island where it was located. :#It is not clear that the old one is built on the remains of the Cactus Saloon, like Jopie said. :So I'm not sure this will be merged immediately. To safely merge the pages, we must make a decision regarding the location of the old cafe. : Should be two pages for "Spider's Cafe". The old one and the new one built from the ruins of Cactus Saloon. 19:00, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :That's just silly. Why should we have to read 3 articles to find about about one institution? 19:31, August 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Two. I meant that this one should be called "Spiders Cafe" and talk about the old Cactus Saloon that was renamed. 19:38, August 27, 2015 (UTC) What's wrong with 1 page for two versions of the cafe though? It can't be worse than Gally. 19:42, August 27, 2015 (UTC) In this case both versions are canon and the other Spiders Cafe is still out there. 20:36, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Kage has a point there.. 21:51, August 28, 2015 (UTC) What would we title them though? Spiders Cafe (Previous) and Spiders Cafe (Current)? 21:53, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Actually, isn't the current one "New Spiders Cafe"? "NEW" is written in English on the cover page, so maybe it's actually part of the name and not just saying that it's a new one? 11:16, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Ah, I said this in the chat already a few days ago, but I'll repeat it here for reference. Databook green calls the new SC "新装開店スパイダーズカフェ" (the newly opened Spiders Cafe) on p.196, so I think it's safe to say that the "NEW" isn't part of its actual name. 23:34, August 30, 2015 (UTC) What evidence do we have to suggest that the old one is still out there in operation? Last we saw of it was its only appearance in Ch. 160, when Mr. 1&2 fought and made a bunch of holes in the wall. Also, the actual page for the "old one" is very short, and almost half about the new one. Can we stop living a lie and make all these pages that are way to short to exist on their own into one page? 03:00, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Now I agree that Spiders Cafe should remain as a single page. I still think Cactus Saloon should stay as its own page as well though, because it's a completely separate place that obviously exists or at least has existed in the One Piece world. Hell, Cactus Saloon might actually still be out there somewhere, and the owners simply abandoned the old, damaged building like how the old Spiders Cafe building was abandoned. 03:19, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Do what you want. 16:39, September 11, 2015 (UTC) So... everything stays as is 16:50, September 12, 2015 (UTC) I still want to merge all versions of Spiders Cafe and the Cactus Saloon into one page. 14:34, September 13, 2015 (UTC) But Spiders Cafe and Cactus Saloon are separate businesses that existed at some point in the OP world timeline. 19:44, September 13, 2015 (UTC) We either just leave it as it is or do this: We call this pace "Spider's Cafe" while we call the original one "Spider's Cafe (Original)" or something like this. The cactus saloon clearly isn't the Spider's Cafe and it might not even be on Alabasta. Grievous67 (talk) 20:04, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Just leave everything as it was and let's close this. 10:53, September 26, 2015 (UTC) I made a better Spiders Cafe article that talks about both, and I made the cactus Saloon article only refer to the closed business. 16:36, October 5, 2015 (UTC)